El filo de la espada
by WienGirl
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot protagonizado por El Cid de Capricornio quien viaja a España a cumplir, por encargo del Patriarca, la misión de eliminar a un grupo de bandidos que tienen aterrorizada a la zona.


El filo de la espada

**Humildad y responsabilidad**

.

.

_Toledo, España_

_1742_

.

"_Ancha es Castilla y el sol tu caminar guiará…_" — Mago de Oz.

.

.

Cumplir con la misión que me encomienden ha sido el objetivo de mi vida desde hacía muchos años, desde que recibí mi armadura dorada para ser exactos. Servir a un bien más alto es lo que le da sentido a mis días… aquella noche llegué a Toledo luego de un largo viaje, hacía mucho que no viajaba a España, a mi vieja tierra madre.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido a la posada "_Los dos blasones_" —el posadero aceptó abrirme la puerta a pesar de que había anochecido hacía varias horas, lo cual agradecí profundamente porque llevaba viajando prácticamente desde el amanecer.

—Le agradezco por recibirme a tales horas de la noche y permitir quedarme.

—No hay nada que disculpar, se ve enseguida que Usted no es una mala persona. Lo noté al mirarlo por la rendija, pase que ya le doy una habitación.

—Gracias —di al hombre una pequeña bolsa con unas monedas de oro que cubrirían el gasto de esa noche.

La pequeña posada se hallaba relativamente cerca de la ciudad amurallada, decidí paras ahí la noche ya que el cansancio no me permitía seguir adelante y la oscuridad no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. En este punto de mi viaje era indispensable que tomara un descanso y pensara bien en mi estrategia sin embargo el ambiente que reinaba en aquella posada era de bullicio puesto que los aldeanos que estaban ahí reunidos parecían estar celebrando alguna eventualidad de la cual yo no tenía noticia.

—Perdone —dije al posadero— lo que yo necesito es descansar y estos hombres están haciendo un escándalo que me vuelvo loco.

—Lamento mucho que eso le moleste, hablaré con ellos para que no griten ni hagan tanto ruido.

—Si me hace Usted el favor.

Estaba molesto por el cansancio, el hambre y el sueño así que no estaba de humor para tolerar que un grupo de borrachos armaran tanto alboroto. Aquellos hombres estaban reunidos justo en la planta baja de la posada donde estaba el tabernero había una barra, mesas y sillas de madera. Todo iluminado por gran grupo de velas y una chimenea encendida.

— ¡Eh forastero! —Uno de ellos me gritaba desde la barra sosteniendo un enorme tarro— ¿Quién es Usted y de dónde viene?

— ¿Yo? —El que me hablaba era un sujeto bajito y rechoncho que sostenía el tarro por encima de su cabeza— ¿Por qué desea saber quién soy buen hombre? —traté de responder lo mejor que pude sin perder mi diplomacia.

—Sí, esta ciudad ha perdido su esplendor desde hace ya algunos años no es muy normal que alguien venga de visita salvo que sea un ladrón o un enviado del Rey.

—Pues no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro —me acerqué al sujeto que hablaba abriéndome paso entre los demás hombres que estaban ahí reunidos hasta llegar al hombre que me hablaba y quien ahora me miraba intimidado—, vine por un mandato especial a investigar un tema sospechoso en esta región relacionado con un grupo de hombres que están robando las casas y atemorizando a la gente de esta comunidad.

—No me diga, ¿entonces Usted está aquí para ser nuestro salvador? —el hombre me miraba con suspicacia, era evidente que no creía en mis palabras y me estaba tomando por un estafador.

—Me temo que así es Señor, aunque no me haya creído una sola palabra.

—Pues no le creo nada —dejo el tarro y se puso de pie, acción que originó un silencio entre todos los hombres que nos miraban curiosos— sabe, es demasiado sospechosa su repentina aparición aquí. ¡Dígame quién demonios es Usted!

—No soy un bandolero si es lo que Usted intenta insinuar —respondí muy molesto sin reparar siquiera en los demás aldeanos que estaban en el hostal en ese momento—, me enviaron a investigar sobre los bandoleros que están aterrorizando la ciudad de Toledo.

—De nuevo le pregunto: ¿está Usted aquí para ser nuestro salvador?

—Le he dicho que sí, Señor.

—Venga José, deje al recién llegado descansar que ha tenido un viaje muy largo —el posadero tuvo que interferir para que aquel hombre se callara y no comenzara un pleito innecesario que terminaría siendo batalla campal entre todos los hombres que estaban ahí.

—Perdona Manolo, ¿cómo sabemos que este forastero no es uno de esos bandoleros? Su llegada ha sido demasiado repentina y misteriosa.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras esos dos hombres discutían en medio del silencio de aquella pequeña taberna dentro de la posada; observé alrededor y eran pocos comensales realmente: unos siete en total repartidos en las mesas justo frente a mí, todos estaban en silencio observando la escena entre el posadero, Don José y yo.

— ¡Escuchen! —Levanté la voz de tal forma que todos voltearon a verme— No vine hasta acá para pelearme con Ustedes, mi misión es encontrar a ese grupo de ladrones y detenerlos, es así de simple. Lamento mucho si no les gusta mi presencia pero es lo que hay.

— ¡¿Cuál es su nombre forastero?! —Don José me miró con suspicacia pero parecía haber entendido mis palabras.

—Puede llamarme "_El Cid_".

— ¿El Cid? ¿Acaso Usted se está haciendo pasar por el legendario Don Rodrigo Díaz "El Campeador"?

—En lo absoluto —respondí molesto por tantas dudas sobre mi presencia—. Conozco la historia pero no intento robarme la identidad u obras de aquella ilustre persona. Yo no voy a pelear contra un Rey moro ni nada parecido.

—Venga pues, tómese un trago con nosotros mientras llega el momento de su largo combate —Don José me sirvió vino en un tarro de madera, pareciera que su molestia inicial había pasado.

—Perdone, pero sería mejor que no bebiera nada hasta no haber cumplido con mi deber.

—Vale, como Usted quiera pero ¿cómo está tan seguro de que ellos se presentaran esta noche?

—No lo estoy. No obstante debo mantenerme alerta a cualquier eventualidad —respondí firmemente tratando de mantener mi buena educación.

—Ya pero...

El silencio en la taberna fue interrumpido bruscamente por alguien que tocaba la puerta con insistencia, los comensales miraron la puerta esperando a que el posadero abriera pero no prestaron más importancia; todos creerían que sería otra persona solicitando una habitación para pasar la noche.

Miré en dirección a la puerta sin bajar la guardia, era más de media noche como para que alguien solicitara una habitación si bien yo tuve que hablar con el Posadero para que me permitiera la entrada.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —el posadero gritó tan fuerte que todos los hombres presentes guardaron absoluto silencio, acto seguido una espada degolló la cabeza del pobre hombre pero no tuvimos tiempo de decir algo al respecto porque aquellos sujetos irrumpieron sin decir nada más.

Cuatro sujetos que vestían de negro entraron por la fuerza a la posada, iban armados con filosas espadas; no pude evitar fijarme en la suciedad de sus ropas y sus rostros. Parecían caballeros renegados que una vez habían estado al servicio de algún Señor importante pero ahora habían asesinado a un buen hombre delante de todos nosotros.

— ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡Respondan! —Debían ser los bandoleros de quienes me habló el Patriarca antes de encomendarme la misión, según esto estos cuatro hombres pretendían hacerse con el control de los poblados cercanos a la ciudad de Toledo no solo infundiendo miedo en los habitantes sino que, además, pretendían desequilibrar a todo el reino; por supuesto yo no iba a permitirles que continuaran— ¡Formulé una pregunta!

—Qué te importa quienes somos… — el que respondió parecía ser el jefe del grupo quien atravesó el vestíbulo sin importarle nada apartando a los hombres que estaban reunidos— Ahora apártate si no quieres salir gravemente herido —junto con sus tres secuaces llego hasta donde servían las bebidas y tomó uno de los tarros de vino de uno de los comensales quien no dijo nada y solo se apartó del camino.

—Temo que el que podría salir herido es Usted. Ahora, quiero saber su nombre —tenía que imponerme ante aquel tipo y cumplir con mi misión.

— ¡No le permitiré a una sabandija como tú hablarme de esa manera! —aventó el tarro al suelo y desenfundó su espada la cual observé con detenimiento. Realmente no tenía tanto filo como la lengua del portador— ¡Saca tu espada, lo arreglaremos aquí mismo!

Aquel bandido no era un espectro ni un santo con armadura como yo, mi única espada era mi afilado brazo sin embargo yo sabía que el combate sería desigual y jamás he aceptado combatir de esa forma.

—De acuerdo, tendremos un duelo —miré alrededor buscando una espada en alguna pared, necesitaba un arma rápidamente para vencer a mi nuevo oponente, todos los presentes tenían espadas pero eran adornos frágiles que no me servían.

— ¡Use esta! —Fue Don José quien se acercó a mi dándome una espada gruesa que se veía con buen filo— Venza a ese bastardo que mató a Manolo, entre todos nosotros podemos enfrentarnos a los otros tres.

— ¿Qué dice?

—No somos tan inútiles como Usted piensa, ya que está aquí lo resolveremos entre todos.

Estaba decidido a vengar a su amigo y sorprendentemente los demás hombres a nuestro alrededor estaban animados sacando sus espadas.

— ¡No se crean que un grupo de simples pueblerinos podrán con nosotros! —El que habló fue el líder mientras sus hombres desenvainaban sus espadas al mismo tiempo— Abatimos a otros como ustedes en varios poblados a la redonda, ¿creen que un puñado de aldeanos idiotas podrán detenernos?

— ¡Lo intentaremos!

— ¡El Señor Cid está de nuestra parte!

— ¡Sí!

Las voces de todos se unieron en un solo coro sorprendiéndome, no era la primera vez que me alababan pero si la primera que un grupo de desconocidos depositan su confianza en mí porque no tienen otra opción, es una ironía pero así suelen ser las cosas. Observé la espada que me dio Don José, tenía buen peso y filo, lo suficiente para callar al hablador que aterroriza comunidades.

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar bandidos! —Sin ninguna duda empuñé la espada delante de ellos, tenía tiempo de no manejar una pero dicen que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida— Enfréntenos si pueden, somos muchos más que Ustedes y les daremos batalla.

Los ánimos estaban calentándose, los combatientes se preparaban ellos se sentían confiados en que nos derrotarían aunque solo fueran cuatro hombres armados, nosotros éramos nueve personas contándome a mí a Don José.

— ¡Venga, atáqueme si es que se atreve! —lo desafié, creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que desafío a un oponente como lo hice, estaba molesto con esos hombres por tener aterrada a toda la región y por haber matado al posadero sin piedad entonces empuñé la espada justo frente a él.

—Veo que te crees muy valiente tal y como lo fuera el Cid de Burgos bueno… ya veremos que eres capaz de hacer —de un golpe quito mesas y sillas para dejar libre lo que sería nuestro campo de batalla mientras los demás observaban esperando una oportunidad de unirse a la batalla que estaba a punto de desarrollarse— ¡Vamos!

Lo único que alcancé a ver fue que aquello se convirtió en una escaramuza: el líder de los bandidos y yo nos batimos en un duelo que no parecía tener fin ni opción a tregua, aquel sujeto era hábil con la espada como yo no había visto en muchos años. Al mismo tiempo los otros bandidos enfrentaban a los hombres que estaban en la posada usando espadas, mesas, palos desde mi perspectiva se veía que volaban tarros, espadas y la sangre comenzaba a invadir el suelo.

Aquellos hombres se habían armado de valor, tal vez debido a mi presencia, no podía retroceder ni tener dudas al respecto de este combate: vencería a mi oponente, la espada que empuñaba sería la más rápida y la más filosa.

— ¡Exijo saber quién es tu Señor! —Grité al líder, quien perdió la capa que lo cubría y pude ver que se trataba de un hombre algo mayor, moreno, de cabellos negros canosos y en cuya mirada no había más que odio— ¿Para quién trabajan Ustedes?

—No trabajamos para nadie, somos guerreros sin honor que peleamos por nuestro propio beneficio. Solo saqueamos aldeas y las incendiamos. ¡Quiero ver Castilla arder!

—Entonces no eres más que un hombre lleno de odio y remordimientos, ¡no eres un digno oponente para mí!

Me valí de mi entrenamiento en el Santuario para poderlo vencer usando patadas y golpes con mis manos, ese hombre estaba en clara desventaja en comparación conmigo y yo no deseaba sacar ventaja de ello; los combates siempre tienen que ser justos pero por la razón y causa correcta.

Logré hacerlo perder la espada y tumbarlo en el suelo de madera, en cuanto cayó el líder los demás bandidos se rindieron, en realidad quedaban dos de ellos puesto que el otro ya estaba muerto a manos de Don José.

— ¡Tenemos la victoria gracias a Don Cid! —Anunció triunfante— ¡El solo pudo con el líder de los bandidos que no nos dejaban dormir, esta noche todos dormiremos tranquilos!

— ¡Sí!

—Ya no le queda nada —dije al líder caído sin dejar de apuntarle con su propia espada— Márchese de Castilla ya que no tiene honor ni reino. No le queda nada porque vivir.

—Máteme —me dijo suplicante—, es cierto que no tengo nada más porque vivir, ¡te pido que me mates!

—No lo haré. Usted será juzgado apropiadamente por las autoridades de esta ciudad. Yo vine a deteneros pero no soy un verdugo. De ninguna manera morirá bajo mi espada— los hombres de la posada amarraron a los bandidos sobrevivientes y guardaron sus espadas. Los entregarían a las autoridades por la mañana.

— ¿Cómo podremos pagarle Cid? —Don José me tendió la mano y me entregó una pequeña bolsa con oro.

—Perdone, no puedo aceptar este dinero.

—Acéptelo porque si Usted no hubiera venido creo que jamás nos habríamos armado de valor para poder enfrentarnos a esos hombres por nosotros mismos. Creo que Manolo hubiera dicho lo mismo.

—Mejor use ese dinero para esta posada ahora que su dueño ha muerto —sentí pena por el pobre posadero ahora muerto.

—De acuerdo… entonces tómese una bebida con nosotros para brindar por esta victoria.

— ¡Vamos Cid beba con nosotros! —los demás hombres estaban animados por la victoria.

Tenía que reconocerlo habían sido muy valientes al enfrentarse a los tres bandidos más peligrosos de la región; la misión estaba cumplida y de paso festejaríamos por la victoria.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Mi primer fic dedicado a El Cid, espero que no sea el último ya que después de este relato me di cuenta de cuánto me gusta este personaje. Traté de usar algunos regionalismos para darle más realismo a la nacionalidad del personaje pero creo que no me quedó del todo bien, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por eso.

_Disclaimer_: El Cid es propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi.


End file.
